Enter with caution!
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: *Drabble series* Ever wondered what your favorite bladers get up to off screen? Well you're about to find out! Chapter Ten - Tyson has had a bit too much to drink and now has to deal with the consequence! *COMPLETE*
1. The day Kai screamed like a girl

**I've been watching way too much beyblade lately! I will ****hopefully be writing a full fledged story in a bit when I can pick which plot I want to use! Hell it might even be a crossover! Well until then you're stuck with these drabbles! XD **

**Enjoy! R&amp;R**

* * *

**The day where Kai screamed like a girl. **

Never again.

Never again was he doing that.

No matter how much he begged, whined, asked, pouted, sulked, smiled or used them seemingly irresistible puppy dog eyes –which he'd managed to perfect– which was the reason Kai had agreed in the first place, that and it was either him or Tyson.

Kai was never, ever, taking Max on another driving lesson again!

He will be having nightmares of it for the rest of his life…

In his entire life, the phoenix blader had never been so scared –not that he was ever going to admit it– then when he had taken the blond on his first _and last_ driving lesson. He never thought he would say this but he would even prefer to teach Tyson then Max, at least when they came back, Ray did not come back looking like he had just seen a ghost.

That reminded him he needed to deleted the pictures that Tyson had taken when he returned, that put him a "_little_" pain for taking them in the first place, that and the comments Tyson had also made upon his return.

He also needed to make sure that he kept Max away from the sugar, or anything containing caffeine in, especially when he was in or near a car.

It was almost as if red lights meant nothing to boy!

They had barely managed to dodge hitting that old lady.

However, the middle-aged man on the other hand was not so lucky. Well at least he wouldn't be in such a rush any more since he would more then likely be spending majority of his week in hospital with a broken legs and an assortment of other injuries…

It also occurred to the team captain their youngest member also has the shortest concentration span. Kai's throat was sore from the amount of shouting –well actually, it was screaming, a quite girly scream at that– and constantly repeating the phrases

"_Max! Keep your eyes on the road!" _

"_Look out!" _

"_A red light mean stop! So stop!" _

"_We are not stopping at a sweet shop so stop asking! You don't need any more sugar!"_

"_Don't press that!"_

"_Drive, just drive!" _

And the author's personal favourites

"_No, we can't make the car do a back flip, wheelie or any other kind of tricks and we are definitely not going try and jump the river!"_

"_We are not hurting the cars feelings! It's a care that doesn't have any feelings!" _

"_No this isn't Grand Theft Auto!" _

Honestly, it was most Kai had ever talked to the blond and probably more then he's talked in his whole life.

Kai also didn't miss the smug look on Rays face or the snigger when he walked away. He had thought it was strange when Ray chose Tyson because no one would be willingly take Tyson over Max unless it was for a very good reason. Damn the bastard knew from the beginning!

Well, either way it looked like Max needed a new driving instructor since Kai wasn't stepping in a car that Max was driving ever again!

With an evil smile Kai picked up his phone, he'd already picked his victim.

…Time to call Tala…

The wolf won't know what hit him, or in this case the cars hit.


	2. Tala's famous last words

**Hehehe the next chapter! **

**Featuring Tala! **

**NekoReiRei**** \- I made this one especially. **

**NorthernShinigami - Ah, yes of course I am. I'm not passing up that chance. I just got a few others ones first XD**

**...I'm not really sure how this one turned out TT_TT... **

**Anyway ENJOY! R&amp;R**

* * *

**Tala's famous last words**

Kai looked pissed off.

However, it was not surprising, especially the amount of time he spent around his team. Thus meaning he spent a lot of time around Tyson and Max. That would drive anyone insane; Tala could barely manage five minute before losing it and that was just with _one_ of them! Nevermind both of them and while trying to train them. Ray was okay, at least he didn't shout, bug him and just ask genuinely stupid question, naming no names _*cough*_ Tyson _*cough*_. How Kai had managed the last three years was unbelievable, he deserved a medal.

Kai was now sulking on the sofa, glaring at the innocent wall.

"How bad was it?" Tala bravely asked, noticing that Kai was clenching some kind of white things in his hand.

"Che."

Tala rolled his eyes. "That didn't explain anything."

"…"

"Tyson or Max?" These were the usual suspects.

Tyson being stupid again or Max could be on a sugar high again.

Tala wasn't sure which was worse. However, from the stories he heard he would probably go with Max with sugar or caffeine…

"Che."

Well this was new, normally when he asked, Kai would usually exploded and start complaining for hours on end about whichever one had pissed him off that day.

"Neither?"

"Hn."

"…Was it Ray?" Though Tala doubted it would be.

"Che." He took that as a no.

"Then what has gotten you so fucking pissed off?"

"Play this." Kai muttered angrily throwing the white box at Tala who caught it effortlessly. "Stupid fucking rainbow road." Kai muttered before sulking back down again.

* * *

**…_Earlier that day at the training… _**

Kai watched in horror, his face dropping, as once again Mario, driven by Tyson had knocked Bowser out the side of the track.

"Fucking stupid game!"

Growling in frustration as he'd gone from 1st to last!

Even Kenny was in front of him, Kenny! And he was using Peach!

It was just this track! This one track! He'd won all the other game easily but this…

THIS WAS INSANE!

You could just fall of the edge of the track at any given moment!

Rainbow road his ass!

More like I'm going to be a fucking annoying bitch and oh look you just fell of the edge again and now you're in last, too bad road.

Kai swore down he was going to find whoever created this track and give them a private showing of how powerful Dranzer can be…

Apparently Max had won.

"I want a rematch." He declared all the other shrugged and restarted.

**_...Two minutes later… _**

"HE JUST FELL OFF! LITERALLY HE JUST FELL OFF! "

And so Max won another race.

* * *

Tala looked at the box.

Oh it was the newest Mario kart game. Tyson and Max must have persuaded him to have another games day instead of training.

It couldn't be that bad could it? Kia must have been exaggerating. One it was only a Mario game and two it had the name Rainbow in it.

He set up the Wii and throwing a controller over to Kai.

He was unaware of the death glare he was getting Kai… If looks could kill.

"It's only a game. How hard can it be?"

However, what Tala didn't know that they were his famous last words.

How Tala died exactly is still unknown to this day…


	3. All for a sandwich!

**Next Chapter! It's kinda short but these are drabbles so it's kinda expected**

**I'm picking on Max a little... I love you Max! I do please forgive me! XD **

**NekoReiRei - Why thank you! I hope to keep it up! XD and Rainbow road annoys me as well XD **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**All for a sandwich **

Tyson was hungry again, which to Bladebreakers really wasn't a surprise. However, the problem was that no one would feed him. Kai flat out refused before walking off to check on Max who was still in bed as he was sick, so that was Max and Kai out of the question. Ray had gone shopping, as they needed more food because as we already know Tyson never stops eating. Kenny had gone to the library due to Tyson repetitive complaining making it hard for him to focus and he needed somewhere quiet to work.

Therefore, Tyson came to logical conclusion that he would have to make something himself...

**_One hour later…_**

The fire barged had been called.

Poor Max was now stuck in A&amp;E with a very pissed team captain.

Half of the city power was out.

A road had been blocked and many others roads were now jammed with traffic overflow.

People had been evacuated from their own houses.

The Bladebreakers where now homeless since their apartment was now up in flames.

And Tyson was still hungry!

How he managed to set alight the whole apartment –making his ill best friends day even worse by gaining a few 2nd degree burns– was a mystery to everyone. He was only making a sandwich!

The moral of the story?

Never let Tyson cook unsupervised.

Not even to make a sandwich…


	4. Hiro's Birthday Present

**19 Days until my Birthday! :D I'll be turning 18! :D**

**Hehehe thanks for the reviews guys! :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hiro's Birthday present**

Hiro knew Brooklyn wasn't up-to-date with all the new technology, especially with his strange connection to nature, the boy could even hardly use his own mobile phone, he taught him everything he knew.

Therefore, he really should have been expecting something like this to happen.

Especially when he already questioned him before hand on what he wanted for his birthday and then again questioning if that was what he really wanted, after repeated arguing and reassurance from him, he reluctantly agreed to only to get him that one thing.

Maybe he should have more specific, showed him what he had meant.

Tyson and Max had especially found it amusing, Kai needed that smirk wiping of his face and he swore he even saw Ray let out a chuckle…

"Happy Birthday Hiro."

Brooklyn held out a flat piece of colourful looking cardboard.

"Brooklyn what is that?"

He blinked and stated with no hint of irony.

"It's your Ex-box. However I'm still not sure why you'd want such a thing."

Hiro let out a sigh; this was going to be a long day.


	5. YOU DID WHAT!

**Okay, just to clarify about the last chapter...**

**Hiro had wanted an Xbox, however Brooklyn didn't know what one was and thought he wanted something that used to be a box and flattened it out, so it turned into a Ex-box. If that made any sense. XD **

**Well anyway I like this chapter so I hope you do too! :D **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**YOU DID WHAT?! **

Tyson. Was. Dead.

Well when Kai got his hands on him at least.

Even if he did somehow manage to survive his wrath, he doubted the others would be so lenient.

What had their teammate – who was current world champion, not that Kai liked to admit it– done to deserve the wrath of everyone?

Well it could have been a whole list of things. This was Tyson after all.

However, this time he had done something so bad, so stupid, even Hiro cringed.

Yes, it was that bad.

…Kai remembered the conversation clearly…

* * *

They had gone to China for the weekend, Ray had gone off to his hometown, Kenny had been captured by Hillary and was forced to go shopping while Tyson and Max had managed to escape and just ran off laughing and giggling to themselves.

Kai had spent a nice peaceful, quiet weekend training while the others did their own thing however he felt a pang of sympathy for Kenny, not that he was ever going to say it though, but a shopping trip with Hillary? Kai would have rather spent his time locked in a room with a bored and hungry Tyson and a sugar high Max.

They had all somehow been given different flights home, Ray was staying a couple of extra days, Kai's was the earliest then Kenny and Hillarys then Tyson and Max later that night.

Apparently, it was something to do the flight being booked up and them getting spear seats

Kai was a tad sceptical but decided not to say anything, surly they would be able to make it home without causing a world war, well he was less confident in Tyson and Max but it would only be just under a day's difference in their flights. They couldn't cause that much could they?

Well anything went seemingly well and everyone was back.

Well he hadn't actually checked but he had heard Tyson storm through the door of the Bladebreakers NEW apartment, shouting about him being back, he hadn't heard Max but he assumed he might have just been jet lagged from the flight and like Tyson had gone straight to his room for some sleep.

However the next morning when it was quiet, there was no moaning, well besides Tyson's usual and as well as nothing be destroyed, burned down or no one was hurt, Kai started to become curios at what exactly was going off.

Not only had none of the usual chaos happened but he still hadn't seen Max!

"Tyson."

"Yes Kai?"

"Where the Max? I havn't seen –or heard– him since left for China."

"You do have a point Kai, hmmm…"

"Did anything happen in China?"

"Oh, yeah I remember now!"

"What happened?"

"I forgot to recuse Max."

"Rescue him?!"

"Yeah, I sold him for some food because I didn't have any money left and I'd planned to go rescue again. Neat plan right."

"YOU SOLD MAX!?"

"Kai, you don't need to shout, I'm going to save him, jez."

"WHERE ARE BACK IN JAPAN MORON!"

"Oh yeah! Hm, I wonder when Rays making breakfast."

"…"

"I wonder where having…"

"Tyson."

"Yes Kai?"

"If you want to still be alive to find out, I suggest you start running. Now."

"Hu? AH! Kai that hurts!"

"This is just the beginning you idiot! AND SELLING MAX!"

* * *

Yep, Tyson was so dead!

**R.I.P**

**Tyson Granger**


	6. Tyson's sock problem

**Short and sweet! **

**12 days until my 18th YAY!  
**

**Anyway enjoy! **

* * *

Tyson had a problem.

It wasn't a big problem but it was an annoying one.

Where the hell were all his socks going?!

It was as if someone was stealing his socks!

Who on earth, would go around stealing peoples socks!

And why just his?! Max and Kai seemed to have all their socks and well Ray didn't wear any.

Plus he needed his socks. He could not wear trainers or shoes without socks, it just felt weird!

Surly people must have better things to be doing then taking his socks! This was just ridicules!

If this keeps going, he was going to have to ask his Kai for the money to buy him some more...

He could only imagine the look on Kai's face when he asks for the money to buy socks that he's managed to lose, because he surly wouldn't believe him if he said someone was stealing all his socks.

…On second thoughts, he might just deal without any socks...


	7. Don't be late Max!

**I'm going to have to write a few more of these! **

**Hehehe, I love writing these! **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Don't be late Max!**

Kai sighed; Max was taking excessively too long just to have a bath. No wonder Tyson had asked him to check up on the kid, while he was out in town with Hiro.

If Max had been left to his own devices he would probably make it to school by lunchtime! In addition, if he was late again, he would get a detention then that meant that he'd have to walk home quite late, not only that but in the dark and alone too!

Unfortunately, Kai was out late again tonight, so he wouldn't be able to walk Max back, so if he did end up in detention, which is exactly why he was here now.

Even was Kai was somewhat wary of walking the streets when it got dark and if anything was to happen to Max then… Then he wouldn't know what he would do…

Max had grown on the Russian blader who now saw Max as an younger brother and was slightly more protective –not that he will ever admit it– then is to the other.

However Kai couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was doing in there that was taking so damn long!

Kai hoped to whatever was up there that he had not fallen asleep in the bath because he wasn't going in if so! School be damned!

"Max and rubber ducks defenders of the universe against evil bladers!"

"Max?"

"Don't worry Kai; I'm just saving the planet!"

"...Okay..."

Saving the planet in the bath?

What the hell

However, this was Max, so anything was possible to the blond.

"Could you possibly do that later? You're going to be late again."

"Ha! Not a problem Kai! You see, Sir Ducky McDuck Duck has the power of time!"

"Sir Ducky McDuck Duck?"

Okay now he was getting worried. Well as worried as Kai got.

"Max have you been having sweet before bed again?"

The blond knew he was banned from sugar or caffeine before he was supposed to go to sleep.

"Nope!" Max chimed happily "Why would ask that?"

Kai sighed, "...No reason-" resisting the urge to bang his head against the door. "-just hurry up."

"Okay Kai!" Max replied cheerfully, Kai let out a sigh of relief "Just after I defeat the evil Mellon Lord!"

Okay this time Kai didn't restrain himself...

**_Bang! _**

However he wasn't sure who came out worse him or the door...


	8. Kai has 99 problems and a Map is one of

**MY BIRTHDAY WAS AWESOME! :D**

**Currently**** watching Beyblade on my new TV *Grins* **

**Anyway Enjoy! **

* * *

**Kai has 99 problems and a Map is one of them! **

To say Kai was annoyed would be an understatement, if anything else dared piss him off, not naming any names _*cough*_ Tyson _*cough* _they would be feeling the full power of Dranzer… And then the training session of a lifetime, with no breaks!

Why the almighty Kai so ticked off? And no, it wasn't because of Tyson, well not yet anyway, however, if he didn't stop moaning soon, Kai was going to make sure he went without food for the rest of the day…

Well it was all because of a map.

All it was a simple piece of paper with coloured lines on it telling them where they were and where they were going, it seemed it couldn't even get that right!

He'd followed the map correctly! He'd made sure to double check…

Now they were lost somewhere!

Stupid not working map!

It could not possibly be him, messing up because he was Kai. He did not mess up.

All he wanted was to find a nice secluded spot where him and his team could train in peace with no distractions, and maybe if he got the chance to probably push Tyson into a river…

Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

Max seemed to be in his own little world, daydreaming and ever-so-often start to wander off from the rest, to where Kenny would have to drag him back to the right path. However not only did Kenny have to make sure that Max didn't wander off but he also had to deal with Tyson complaining next to him. Kenny decided that next time they went on a special training session he was going to bring a lease for max and some duct tape for Tyson.

Ray, on the other hand trying so hard not to say anything, considering how agitated Kai already was, he didn't want to get on his captains bad side…

Plus this was Kai, he would figure it out eventually.

Well hopefully...

* * *

**_Two hours later!_**

* * *

…He still hadn't figured it out!

Ray sighed; this was getting out of hand!

He needed to tell him! "Kai."

"What?"

"The map-"

Kai scoffed. "It's a load of shit, yes I know."

Ray sighed. "Well, no, actually Kai… The thing is…"

"Spit it out already Ray."

"You're holding the map upside down!"

"Hn."

"…" Ray kept quiet knowing the realisation hadn't hit home yet.

"I'VE WHAT?!" Kai exclaimed angrily, accidentally ripping up the map in half in his hands. Ray mouth dropped in shock and gaped at the scene.

Kai shouted, making Max snap out of his daydream and even managed to shut Tyson up for a couple of seconds, well before he started to complain about Kai shouting that is!

Maybe a training session out in the wood was not his best idea after all.

It definitely wasn't good for the phoenix bladers blood pressure…

However this wasn't Kai's only problem, not only had he spent hour walking him and his team in the wrong direction for hours on end but he had also just wripped up their only map.

So great now they were definitely lost...

"Kai! How long is going to take to get their?!" Tyson groaned from behind him.

With Tyson's moaning as well. Great, just great.

"Hey!" Ray shouted "Has anyone seen Max?!"

Kenny grounded, "He must have wandered off while daydreaming again..."

And if just to put the cherry on the cake, they had just lost Max as well!


	9. Tala's only regret

**AW THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS GUYS! **

**I might not update for a couple of extra days because of course work and shizzle like that... sorry! :) **

**OH This one was a long awaited chapter... **

**Max is back on the road and we all know who's teaching him! **

**XD Enjoy! :D **

* * *

**Tala's only regret**

Tala hardly regretted anything in his life, his theory being that what happened happened and if he hadn't done what he had done then life wouldn't be like it was at the moment.

However, there is one thing Tala regretted.

Just one thing he would look back on and go, _'why the fuck did I do that?!' _

And that my dear reader would be agreeing to give little Maxie driving lessons…

Oh yes, Tala had agreed after Kai called him, that he would teach the blond blader how to drive, after hearing how Kai had indirectly admitted he couldn't and if there Tala loved more than anything, it was being able to do something the almighty Kai couldn't.

However, at the current moment in time, even Tala's love of being able to gloat to Kai was not able to overcome the horror and just plain insanity of what was happening!

THE CAR WAS SINKING!

MAX HAD LITERALLY JUST DROVE THE CAR INTO THE RIVER!

Luckily they had both managed to get out safely, a little wet but fine.

How the hell was he supposed to know the kid was being serious when he asked if he could try and jump the river!?

Yes, Max once again tried to make the car jump over the river, however Tala didn't know Max as well as Kai as to know that Max never really caught onto sarcasm, so when Tala agreed -sarcastically of course- Max took that as a green light to go straight a head!

Then BAM!

The car's in the river...

And both bladders were swimming for their lives...

AH! This was insane?!

Taking Max for a driving lesson literally was a life changing experience.

However it the car sinking wasn't the only event to have happened on Max's first lesson with the Russian blader, of course it was worse thing to happen, but not only thing…

Was Max colour-blind or something?! Because red lights meant nothing to him…

Okay, okay maybe Kai had given him a warning before, – not that Tala had listened…– but no one could ever be prepared for the hell that had just occurred!

For example –besides the obvious, sinking car in front of him– it had only been two minutes after they had set off and Max decided to eye spy, yes, you read right! EYE SPY! WHILE DRIVING! Tala had to literally hit the idea out of Max's head, which is why Max currently was sporting a _few_ bumps on his head. Tala was sure he was going to get a lecture for off Kai for hitting the young boy, or it could be for the fact that he let Max drive the car into the river, especially since said car was one of Kai's!

…Yeah Tala was a dead man…

However, he would let Kai do whatever to him, if it meant never getting into a car with Max again!

So yes, Tala had one regret in life and this was it!


	10. I wasn't that drunk!

**OKAY GUYS! Last chapter! **

**Why? Because I think I might end up accidentally forgetting about this fic and then when I remember it have no inspiration to update it**

**I actually had loads of idea's for some more drabble, however my current beyblade obsession is swapping out for a digimon/Pokemon one. But I'm sure I will get back into it again in a while and write more drabbles or an actually story, which will probably either be a rewrite of the first season with a twist or a just plain Max fic XD**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed the series! **

**Bye bye! :D**

* * *

**I wasn't that drunk! **

"I wasn't that drunk Ray..."

"Tyson, you shouted and I quote _'Is Kai really a boy? I mean look at him! He looks like a flipping girl and he's never shown any interest in any girls before!' "_

"Fuck!"

"Yeah…"

"How the hell am I still breathing?!"

"Um well me and Max managed to calm but down-"

"Thank you Ray."

"It's fine… But…"

"But what Ray?"

"As I was saying before, we managed to calm down Kai but it seemed we couldn't calm down Tala…"

"Tala?"

"…You don't even want to know what you said to Tala Tyson…"

"Oh shit! He'll have my head!"

"Yep, he did shout something about decapitating you."

"HU? How can you say that so casually Ray! Tala's out for my blood! TALA!"

"Well I did warn you about drinking that Russian vodka but you ignore me, like normal…"

"…Okay, okay, maybe I did drink too much and you were right; I'll listen to you next time..."

"And?"

"…And I'll go apologise to Tala and Kai… Happy now?"

"Yep!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this…."

"Oh and Tyson."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck, I've heard that Russians have some very painful torture methods…"

"THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME! I'M NEVER GOING TO TOUCH A DRINK EVER AGAIN!"


End file.
